Parallel processing architectures employing the highest degrees of parallelism are those following the Single Instruction Multiple Data (SIMD) approach and employing the simplest feasible Processing Element (PE) structure: a single-bit arithmetic processor. While each PE has very low processing throughput, the simplicity of the PE logic supports the construction of processor arrays with a very large number of PEs. Very high processing throughput is achieved by the combination of such a large number of PEs into SIMD processor arrays.
A variant of the bit-serial SIMD architecture is one for which the PEs are connected as a 2-d mesh, with each PE communicating with its 4 neighbors to the immediate north, south, east and west in the array. This 2-d structure is well suited, though not limited to, processing of data that has a 2-d structure, such as image pixel data.